


Fire and Ice

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Rolf has an abundance of wax, and an idea on how to use it.Written for the Daily Deviant February 2019 Prompt, Wax Play and Threesomes





	Fire and Ice

“How was your day?” Neville planted a quick kiss on Rolf’s cheek when he walked into the kitchen.

“There seems to have been a problem with the honeybees out by George’s place.” Rolf shook his head, as though trying to clear his thoughts.

“What kind of problem?” Luna asked. She had situated herself at their dining room table, a crocheted hat nestled on her curls and the remaining yarn still coiled around her knitting needles. It reminded Neville of the Gryffindor lion she crafted with ribbons and paper mache. It made her look soft and precious, delicate.

“Well, now that George has removed all animal products from the Fizzing Whizzbees, he hasn’t been harvesting his hives. There’s a large excess of honey and way too much wax, and the poor bees are suffering,” Rolf continued, dropping his courier bag on the table with a hard thud.

“That’s no good,” Neville returned to the stove to stir the big pot full of their dinner. “Can’t they just harvest it?”

“That’s what I suggested, and I even showed George and his employees how to carefully remove the excess so they don’t disturb the bees.”

“So what’s the problem, love?”

“Well, George was so grateful that he sent me home with a case of beeswax.”

“Ohhhh,” Luna said, seemingly understanding the problem.

“So?” asked Neville, definitely not understanding the problem.

“I’m just not sure what to do with it,” Rolf answered, and Luna nodded. Neville stared at them both.

“Can’t we just...toss it?” he spoke into the air, and upon seeing their faces, immediately regretted his statement.

“You wouldn’t just toss weeds because you didn’t need them, would you?” Rolf’s voice was cutting.

“I mean...I do all the time. They’re weeds.”

“But you can use them! For fire kindling, or - or - ”

“Or I can throw them away, so they don’t keep mucking up my garden and killing my plants.”

“But wax is so useful, Neville!” Luna’s voice chimed. “We can melt it down and turn it into lip balm, or lotion, or even as rosin for our bows,”

“Like an archery bow?”

“None of us play the violin.”

“Or we can turn them into candles, and they’d smell so good, and you can melt them all over my body,” Luna continued, her voice turning breathy, “and it might sting a little, but the heat would feel  _oh_  so good.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Neville sputtered.

“That does seem like a logical solution,” Rolf stroked his chin contemptively.

“It would be fun!” Luna was already standing and Summoning a box full of wax from the hallway. She placed a stasis on Neville’s pot and replaced it with a larger cauldron.

They spent the rest of the evening melting down the wax, adding wicks and pouring the liquid into glass jars. Before Neville knew it, their counters were covered with yellow candles, and thanks to a charm from Luna, they were all perfectly prepared and ready to burn.

Neville nervously ran his hand across the back of his neck, unsure if he should ask the next question, but desperately wanting to.

Luckily, he didn’t have to.

“Can we cover me in wax now?” Luna was practically vibrating in her seat, the pouf balls of her hat bouncing excitedly on her chest.

“I don’t see why not, although we’ll have to be careful with temperatures.” Rolf checked the wax and the wick of the candle in his hand.

“I don’t mind if it burns a little.” She smiled and Neville’s mouth went dry.

“Oh, don’t worry love, it will. I just don’t want to leave you with any scars.”

Neville scrunched his eyes. “I’m sorry, we’re just going to pour hot wax all over our girlfriend now?”

Rolf nodded. “Precisely.”

Luna grabbed a candle and started prancing to their room down the hall.

Luna crawled into the tub, which was expanded to fit all three. It was common for them to sink into the hot water together, and Neville enjoyed feeling the jets on his back while Luna rested against his chest. They usually brought strawberries or champagne to the bath, Neville sometimes adding some peppermint or lavender to the swirling water.

This time, however, the porcelain didn’t even contain a drop of water, only a fully enthused Luna, now naked except for her soft hat, tendrils of blonde spilling out from the edges.

She looked beautiful, and Neville bit his bottom lip in awe that he could admire her this way.

“Alright, love,” Rolf started, candle in hand. He stared wide-eyed at it, the flame flickering against the glass, the hot wax pooling around the white string of wick.

They sometimes liked to mix things up: a blindfold here, handcuffs there. One time Rolf brought Neville to his knees with the leather strips of a flogger. He hadn’t been able to sit comfortably at his desk for three days.

Still, they had never played with fire, and Neville couldn’t help but be nervous, even though it wasn’t his skin under the drops of wax.

Rolf turned the candle this way and that to melt the wax evenly. He handed Neville an ice cube and gave him a wink.

“What’s your safe word, pet?”

“Red,” Luna laughed.

“We need a new one tonight.” Rolf stared at the yellow candle. “Might want to change colours, see what kind of portrait we can turn your body into...”

Neville shivered. The thought of Luna’s porcelain skin riddled with wax in all different shades was a tantalizing image. He was starting to get on board with this plan.

“Obnubilate, then.”

“Very well.” Rolf nodded.

“What?” Neville had never heard that word and couldn’t even begin to spell it.

“Obnubilate!” Luna repeated, as though that alone would stifle his confusion.

Rolf swirled the glass again, checking the flame. “Luna, since you’ve positioned yourself so lovely in our tub, I’ll let you pick where we start.”

“I think...” She scanned the length of her naked body, tapping on her calves, her thighs, her breasts. “Here,” she pointed towards the spot right above her navel.

“Perfect,” Rolf grinned. “Neville, would you mind?”

“Mind what?”

“The ice cube, love.”

“I...what?”

Rolf took the ice cube from Neville’s hand and placed it in his mouth, holding it carefully between his teeth. He ducked his head down and dragged the frozen surface across Luna’s taut stomach. She shivered, leaning her head back over the edge of the tub.

Then Rolf arched back up and wrapped his hands around Neville’s neck. He pulled him close and their lips met, hot and ice cold, drops of water melting off with their breaths. Rolf pushed the cube into Neville’s waiting mouth with his tongue, and nibbled softly on his lower lip before he leaned back. He nodded towards Luna, who waited anxiously.

Neville nodded and positioned the ice in his mouth just as Rolf had, dipping his head down to Luna’s awaiting skin. He traced a pattern along her stomach, allowing the water to pool in the divot of her belly button, before tracing the cold cube to the other edge of her body.

“Perfect.” Rolf smiled as he readied the glass of wax. “Colour?”

“Green!” Luna grinned, ready to get started.

“No, love, the colour of the wax?”

“Ohhh...what about lilac?”

“Lovely,” Rolf agreed. He tilted the jar and lifted his wand.

The wax dripped down in a soft purple hue and landed directly above Luna’s left hip.

She yelped when the heat reached her body. Neville watched in awe as the wax hardened immediately, creating the tiniest purple circle where before it had just been skin.

“Alright, pet?” Rolf cocked his head.

“Yes,” Luna answered, her hands flat on her sides. “Again, please.”

“As you wish...” Rolf allowed another two drops of lilac to fall on her skin, scattering them so they created a small line from her left hip to her navel.

“Maybe blue next?” Luna asked, her eyes slightly glazed, her cheeks flushed pink.

Rolf nodded. “Neville?”

“Right.” Neville bent his head down again and traced along Luna’s stomach with the cube, and he could feel her trembling slightly below the ice.

He wanted to keep going, so instead of pulling back he dragged his mouth upward, leaving behind swirls of water and goosebumps in his wake. He traced the skin underneath her left breast before laving the middle of her chest and dragging the cold under her right breast.

“More.” Luna lifted her hips, arching her back, and both men responded with a groan. Neville began to trace the outline of her nipple when he heard another yelp. He took a quick glance and noticed the droplets of blue that now crept down Luna’s left side. They reminded him of rain.

He continued to outline the soft mounds of Luna’s chest, listening to her shallow breathing and the sharp yelps escaping her throat every time Rolf added another drop. She occasionally changed the colour, next aqua, then a deep purple, black. Neville added another bit of ice to his mouth, burying himself in her collarbone, her neck.

Her moans continued, and Neville was getting achingly hard. He wondered what it felt like, the sharp sting, the frozen slick. He groaned, adding a bite to the tip of Luna’s earlobe, and suddenly Rolf was there, his arm around Neville’s back.

“Do you want to choose a colour too, love?”

“Yes...” Neville nodded after letting the rest of his ice cube melt into the dip of Luna’s collarbone.

“Take off your clothes.”

Neville complied, pulling off the fabric of his loose shirt. He used to be embarrassed, his stomach not as tight as Rolf’s, his skin not as smooth as Luna’s. He wondered sometimes why they wanted him, when they would be fine with just each other. He still doubted his place, especially when they both seemed on the perfect wavelength, Neville always bumbling behind.

Tugging off his trousers, Neville could already feel the heat building in his cheeks. He awkwardly met Rolf’s gaze as he pulled off his pants, revealing his hard, dripping cock.

“So perfect.” Rolf licked his lips as he stared, and Neville squirmed. Rolf wrapped two fingers around his wrist and held him still. “Listen, Neville. You’re perfect. You hear me?”

Neville nodded tentatively. He swallowed hard, his glance dropping to the still-lit candle in Rolf’s hands.

“Bend over the tub for me,” Rolf instructed, and Neville dropped to his knees, positioning himself along the cool porcelain edge. His hands reached out to touch the tiny, hardened spots of wax on Luna’s stomach and she giggled softly.

He allowed his hands to drift lower, caressing the soft hairs of Luna’s folds. She was so beautiful, the wax almost looking like the night’s sky. It reminded Neville of late-night picnics under the stars.

“More, Neville.” Luna spread her thighs, exposing her opening. Neville licked his lips and his fingers traced further down until they hovered outside of her entrance.

“Touch her, baby,” Rolf instructed, “while I open you up.”

Neville whimpered as Rolf settled behind him, his hands dipping into the cleft of Neville’s arse. The pads of his thumb traced the outline of Neville’s hole, and he bucked forward, the tip of his cock rubbing against the cool surface of the tub.

He stuck two fingers into his mouth, his tongue still cold against his skin, and he sucked, wetting them. Neville then dipped one into Luna, anxiously watching her face.

Luna’s eyes drooped closed, her lips curved in a satisfied smile as Neville began to finger her. He added a second finger once he discovered her wetness, and let his thumb graze quickly against her clit. She sighed and her own hands found her nipples. She began to pinch and tease the hardened ends, and Neville’s cock gave another twitch.

Rolf cast a quick charm and Neville’s entrance instantly felt slick. Rolf’s lips trailed up his spine as his fingers entered his hole, first one, then another. Neville let his eyes close, relishing the feeling of Rolf at his back and Luna fucking against his fingers.

She was panting, her body shifting along the length of the tub as Neville’s fingers delved in and out. His thumb traced the outline of her nub, teasing it, worshipping it, and Rolf crooked his fingers, finding that merciful spot inside of Neville in return.

“Oh gods - ” Neville tried to fuck himself on Rolf’s hand as Luna writhed on his fingers. “Love, please!” he begged.

Rolf bit softly into Neville’s arse cheek, and then Neville could feel him shifting, positioning against his needy entrance.

The tip of his cock enter him, hot and hard, and he tried to focus on his fingers in Luna’s cunt instead of the raw burn of it all.

“So good, baby,” Rolf panted, and Neville could tell how close he already was. He watched as Luna moaned in the tub, her wet heat on his fingers, as Rolf filled him up from behind, and it was all so wonderful.

He yelped, a small spot on his back stinging sharply.

“Green looks beautiful on you,” Rolf observed. He was fully seated and placing delicate drops of wax along Neville’s back. Each drop felt like molten sun, and soon all Neville could focus on was Luna’s wet core, Rolf’s cock and the sharp pleasure down his spine.

“Yes, yes,” he moaned, and his voice commingled with Luna’s. Her hat had fallen to the tiled floor, her hair mussed, her eyelashes fluttering. She was pinching her nipples harder, and Neville focused on her clit, massaging it with the flat pad of his thumb.

“Ahhh…!” her voice was high-pitched as she came, writhing on Neville’s touch.

Neville let his fingers relax, withdrawing his thumb, but he kept slotting them into her. He was so close, but he thought she might be able to come again before he crashed over the edge.

Rolf was pumping into him, steady, secure. One hand gripped his hip and the other continued to tease his skin with hot drops of wax.

“Fuck, Rolf, love,” Neville blubbered, his cock hard and dripping. He wanted to feel more of that sharp heat.

Rolf understood, his thrusts getting harder, faster. He was driving Neville to the brink of pleasure, and his fingers began to quicken inside of Luna, hoping to have her join their impending climax.

He heard the glass jar hit the floor, and within a moment Rolf’s hand wrapped around his needy cock.

“Come for me,” Rolf murmured, hammering into Neville and pulling along his hard length, and in a moment Neville was coming, coating the side of the tub with thick white spurts of his orgasm. He was shaking, and his thumb pushed hard into Luna’s clit.

She gasped, rocking her hips into Neville’s hand. He could feel her come again as she clamped down on his fingers, her eyes shut, her mouth open.

And then Rolf stilled, and Neville felt the hot come fill his hole, Rolf moaning behind him as he filled Neville with his seed.

The two men dropped to the floor, seeking the cool comfort of the tiles, and Luna lay sated in the tub, filling the room with her heavy breathing and happy sighs.

Rolf lifted his wand and ran a cleansing charm along their skin, but he missed a spot.

“My back?” Neville asked, reaching around to touch the remaining hard circles of wax still on his skin.

“I want you to see how beautiful you look covered in moss, love.” Rolf held up a mirror, positioning it so Neville could see the reflection of his back in the glass over their sink.

“Beautiful...” Neville smiled softly. His skin was transformed into a meadow, full of thickets and flowers, and while some of it was magically drawn, Neville could see the tiny droplets of green and yellow and purple, the wax that Rolf had marked on his skin.

“You are.” Rolf kissed his cheek and then helped Luna out of the tub.

“And you’ll both look more beautiful in our bed. Let’s go.”

The three of them left the bathroom and curled up in their sheets, Neville in the middle, Luna pressed secure against his chest, and Rolf’s arms wrapped around the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Beeswax is NOT okay for waxplay. It gets too hot. Please use candles specifically designed for wax play only. Also be careful with colour-changing spells, especially if you’re Ron. Honestly, did you really think you could turn your fat rat yellow with that hogwash? 
> 
> Thank you @fantom-ftnoise for the wick-ed hot beta!


End file.
